


Elias' Crimes of Plagiarism

by Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, The Mechanisms Were The Archivist's College Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein/pseuds/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein
Summary: Just a silly fic about how similar Red Signal from the Bifrost Incident and the ritual in Mag 160 are.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Elias' Crimes of Plagiarism

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid y'all

“That rat bastard!” Jon’s yell rang out through the cabin.

Ever since he read Jonah’s statement that ended the world, Jon had been holed up in the bedroom, vacillating between listening and relistening to the tapes of happier times and staring blankly at the bedroom wall. His sudden outburst caused Martin to jump up from the couch and run into the room, worried some new horror had found its way into the cabin. Instead he found a disgruntled Jon who looked more animated than he had since the world ended.

“Jon? Everything alright?” Martin asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

“Yes, s-sorry” Jon gave him an apologetic look. “I just realised something, I didn't mean to worry you.”

“That’s alright. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Really it’s nothing, just something I remembered about Jonah’s statement. It’s not important.”

“Jon I want you to talk to me, even if you don’t think it’s important, ok?” Martin smiled fondly at   
Jon, imbuing his look with as much love and support as he could.

Jon ran a hand through his hair, glancing away from Martin as a slight blush darkened his face.

“It’s just- the wording of the ritual was um… familiar? Remember my college band that I told you about?” Martin nodded his affirmative. “Well in one of our albums I recite this- like- incantation… invocation? Anyway at the end of it I say ‘All the doors are open now!’ and I just realized that Jonah, the piece of shit, fucking plagarized me! On top of making me end the world!” At this point Jon’s voice had risen into a shout. 

“I mean really! What? Did he ‘Behold’ my past and think ‘Now there’s someone who can do an incantation!’ It’s insulting! I’m insulted Martin!” 

Martin devolved into giggles at Jon’s ridiculous outburst. Sure the subject matter wasn’t the lightest thing to joke about, but Martin was just happy that something had finally broken Jon out of his gloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr @ not-as-bad-as-frankenstein :D


End file.
